musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimee Stewart
'Early Life' Aimee is the younger sister of Tony Stewart. The two are considerably close to each other, despite them being fourteen years apart in age. 'Life' Growing up, (depending on her mood), Aimee was either quiet, or snapping at people if they decided to piss her off. It was then realized that when she was sixteen years old that Aimee was diagnosed with 'passive-agressive anger', which Aimee is still trying to keep under control. When Aimee was six years old, she got her interest in racing. As a part of an early birthday present, she was taken to see the Indianapolis 500, which after that she got addicted to racing. It was up to the point where she begged her parents to buy her a quarter midget race car that she would race whenever she could find the time. Aimee graduated highschool with a scholarship that would allow her to go to any medical school (along with any university) that she wanted to go to, but she didn't accept it for herself, but grabbed the scholarship and gave it to one of her friends which she befriended in her junior year. Aimee didn't start traveling with Tony until 2007, where an outburst of anger made her beat on her ex-boyfriend Trent, which would have her be sent to court, and the judge said that she had two choices: to be with someone that could help her with her anger, or go to jail for what she did. So, she decided to travel on the NASCAR circut with Tony. Aimee generally spends her Sunday afternoons sitting ontop of Tony's pitbox watching his races. 'Racing Career' After a few years of racing around Indiana, she got a call from IZOD IndyCar team owner Michael Andretti, who had offered her a contract to race the 2006 IndyCar schedule, which Aimee accepted as she drove for Andretti Autosport and ended up winning six races of the schedule and came second in the points standings. Aimee re-signed with Andretti Autosport to drive for the 2007 and 2008 seasons, where in 2007, she won four races and came third in the championship points. In 2008, Aimee won every race except for four, but ended up finishing second in the points to Alyssa Wallace. Aimee didn't resign with Andretti Autosport for the 2009 season onward. When it was announced that NASCAR Camping World Truck Series team Kyle Busch Motorsports would be fielding Nationwide Series cars in 2012, Aimee ended up getting a call by Kyle Busch to see if she would drive a Nationwide car in 2012. As of October 31, 2011, it was agreed that Aimee would run a full schedule in 2012. For the Nationwide Series Daytona qualifying, Aimee qualified 24th for the event. Aimee finished twenty fifth in the event. At the Natiownide Phoenix qualifying, Aimee qualified fourteenth for the event. Aimme finished eleventh after the Bashas' Supermarkets 200 Nationwide Race. Aimme qualified 20th for the Sam's Club 300 at Las Vegas, but finished 30th due to an acident during the race. She qualified eighth at the Ford EcoBoost 300 at Bristol Motor Speedway and finished 17th. The Nationwide race at Fontana, Aimee qualified 15th and finished eigth. 'Personal Life' Aimee is the younger sister of Tony Stewart. They are considerably close despite the 14 year age difference between the two.. Sibling(s): Tony Stewart (brother) Kelly Turner (sister in-law) 'Twitter Account' Aimee's Twitter account is @SmokeNBeauty14. She mainly uses it to talk to her friends, fans of her brother, fans of NASCAR, fans of IndyCar, and posts updates about her and NASCAR. Category:Racing OC's